deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RyMez50/OCs That are just fine, but I don't feel need their own pages.
=Blosho= Death Battle Ideas *Blosho vs. Goku Possible DBs *NONE YET. DB Info History Blosho was born on Joshtopia, a land of Yoshi-like beings named Joshos. A Josho's name was decided by their color. It was founded by Blasho Sr, Rosho, and Blosho Sr. Blasho and Blosho raised individual families, giving birth to Blasho Jr, and Blosho Jr. Blosho Jr, became quick friends with a elf named Rodrick. Then an evil terroristic emoji almost killed Blosho. Rodrick sacrificed himself to save Blosho. Blosho now wanted to fight evil. Soon, he was kidnapped by Blasho Jr. He fought other people who were kidnapped for his life, learning their powers as he killed them. Soon, with many powers, he ventured out to stop the Emojerror (terroristic emoji mentioned earlier). SPOILERS! He soon absorbed all the evil out of Emojerror's attacks, and became a villain, who destroyed all of Joshtopia. Basic Info *Age during story plot: in his 20s. *Personality: Formerly goofy, now serious *True origin: A movie me and my little brother are working together on. Here's the trailer. Powers and Abilities *Behemoth Beam: Signature attack. *Spincade: Learned from a monkey he killed: Spins around. *Basic Beam: Learned from Blasho: A blue beam that explodes the target. Rasho Mode *DestructoBall: Learned from absorbing an Emojerror Attack: Can blow up anything from elves to planets. Feats *Killed people with one Behemoth Beam *Blew up a planet *Killed a ghost Weaknesses *MonkeBrand Anti-Josho Spray Gallery TBA Mary Sue Test 20 =Bill the Bill= Death Battle Ideas *None Possible DBs *None DB Info History Unknown Basic Info *Age: Said to be in his 20's *Personality: Just... weird. *True Origin: A video my little brother made. Powers and Abilities *Sliding up walls *Raging Demon of Fire who looks exactly like his brother Joe Feats *Killed 29 "Smurps" *Survived a long fall *Survived being burnt by his own RDOFWLELHBJ *Threw his enemy, Harold, into the Sun. Weaknesses *None currently known, some may be revealed in future videos. My little brother said he may make a Bill the Bill Movie when we finish moving. Gallery TBA Mary Sue Test 15 =Leo Belevoir= Death Battle Ideas *None Possible DBs *Saitama (One Punch Man) DB Info History Born to a race of digital people who look like upside-down hands, Leo Belevoir was an ordinary person. A weak one, in fact. Then one day, a microchip fell into his soup. Leo ate it by accident. Soon enough, he found he had lots of power via the chip. Basic Info *Age: Somewhere in his late teens *Personality: A bit cocky, but overall nice. *True Origin: A fake TV Show me and my brother may make in the future. Special Ability *Belief **By saying "I believe I can" do something, he will be able to do that thing. Feats *Can survive being shoved down into an ocean and crushed by a boat. *One-shots powerful beings on a daily basis. Weaknesses *Belief Power can't make him stronger than about planet-level. *believer.exe (the microchip that gave him the belief powers) sometimes has a mind of it's own, and an evil one at that. *If believer.exe is destroyed or malfunctions, Leo will turn back into his regular weakling self. Gallery TBA Mary Sue Test 22 Category:Blog posts